Kirby of the Stars
by NoxPapillo
Summary: Dream Land is a peaceful place to live, or rather... it was, until some strange things began happening. What are the origins of star warriors? Of Pop Star? Who is the main big villain of the story? - rated T-M for Violence, blood, gore and some mature references. AU ( To read the fanfic, please go to ' Calm Dream before the Stormy Knight')


A/N : **Hello, Im Noxpapillo. **

**Disclaimer: All Kirby characters seen in this story belongs to Nintendo/ Sakurai/ Hal Laboratory/ Project Sora. All fan characters seen in this fan fiction belongs to their respective owners.**

**WARNING: Contains major blood and gore in this chapter.**

**Rated: T-M**

Prologue:

Pop star,

Orange Ocean.

7:35 PM

An average-size man, although skinny-looking, was walking on the metal beams of an hangar's high ceiling. He did not make a sound as he leaped on beams, heading toward the far away end of the building. Below, a magnificent and colossal battle ship rested, as less than a hundred specialized workers were working hard to repair it, making it better.

His dark, blue hair, straightened behind his head, neatly tied in a low ponytail, which went over his shoulder. His dark blue cape flowed gently in the wind as he walked, calmly over the beams.

His silvery armour shone brightly with the setting sun's rays.

The man walked across the hangar's roof and sat down on the ledge of the building.

'_Ah… I haven't had the time to admire the sun since a while… 'He_ thought, smiling under his mask. He stayed there, for a while until the quiet moment was disrupted by an explosion.

' _what… what was that?' _ He thought, as he looked around, and then… he saw the huge cloud of ashes and smoke coming from the coast of Dream Land. The knight hurried back inside, running back to his office, where he searched for a flashlight and a first aid kit.

As he was walking out of the hangar, he was tracked in his path by two of his knights.

Sir, where are you going?" Asked one of them.

Well duh, Mace, he must have seen the explosion." Said the other one, who was clad in forest green armour.

Hm… effectively, I have seen the explosion. If you two want, you can come along; there might be demon beasts involved.'' The dark haired man replied as he simply walked away, heading toward a modest sized space ship, which could easily hold four people at least.

Wait! Sir Meta Knight!'' Bothe exclaimed Blade Knight and Mace Knight as they closely followed Meta Knight.

The three knights arrived near the shore. It was dark now, and it would be difficult to land on ground without sinking in the ocean by accident.

After many minutes of flying over the coast, they finally landed near a forest and started looking for signs of any explosion.

And it is after many hours of looking for any possible threat that both Blade Knight and Meta Knight heard Mace Knight's horrified scream.

Mace!'' Both screamed in worry Meta Knight and Blade as they ran toward where Mace was.

HELP ME!" Yelled Mace as he was obviously in trouble.

The dark blue haired knight and the green armoured-clad knight arrived in the forest and immediately unsheathed their swords. They heard a low-growl.

A demon beast?" Blade asked in worry. Meta Knight turned to Blade.

We cannot take any chance. Let's go, Blade." Meta Knight replied as he headed toward where Mace was.

*Growl* *hiss*" a pair of glowing cherry red eyes were floating in the shadow, shinning white sharp teeth bared out.

Ahh! I'm not eatable!" Yelled in terror, Mace. To his greatest relief, Meta Knight and Blade Knight finally arrived.

Mace, are you alright?" asked the blue-haired knight. Mace nodded. Now, the three knights held out their weapons, protectively as a shield.

GRRR!..." then, the thing that at first, seemed to be a demon beast, actually appeared to be a young , blond-haired woman, walked a few steps out of the shadow before collapsing, out cold, on the forest floor. Meta Knight walked over to the woman, and started looking for any possible injuries. His eyes grew huge as he was surprised by the impossible amount of blood that leaked from the girl's wounds and her mouth as well. A kilometer away, a kirisakin lay dead, dismembered.

Blade, Mace, help me carry her to the nearest hospital."

Right away sir. "Both replied Blade and Mace.

The three knights were then joined by Sword Knight and Sailor Dee.

The five arrived at the hospital.

The young woman was taken to the emergency, and was not seen until three hours later.

The five , after being reassured that the girl was alright, went back to the hangar.

**Alright, I know this chapter was short… but hey, it was only the prologue after all.**

**Hehehe… I hope you liked this. I will do my best to upload the first chapter as fast as possible.**


End file.
